Today, people often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to communicate and otherwise interact with other users. Such interactions are increasingly popular over a social network.
Some interactions in a social network may include the sharing of content. Content can include myriad types of information. One type of content can include advertisements. The provision of advertisements can enhance the environment of a social network in various ways. For example, advertisements can encourage more participation from advertisers with a social network. As another example, advertisements can help users discover goods and services in which they may have strong interest. Advertisers and advertisements can be supportive of a social network as long as they are legitimate.